Bad Things
by Beka Assis
Summary: O que acontece quando Eric se envolve com uma humana - ONE SHOT PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO DA JURU


ONE SHOT: BAD THINGS

Aquela era mais uma noite em que me chutava mentalmente por não ter induzido Ju as minhas vontades. Juliana... até o modo como o som de seu nome corria por meus lábios era perfeita.

Eu a havia tido em minha cama algumas poucas vezes, e, todas as vezes, envolviam uma sedução sem tamanho; coisa que eu não precisava usar há pelo menos mil anos, desde que fui transformado. Ela tinha um cheiro intoxicante, que tomava completamente meus pensamentos.

Era como se eu perdesse a capacidade de escolha ao vê-la, ao senti-la. Fazia apenas com que eu desejasse mais e mais.

Lembro de cada passo, cada misero movimento de seu corpo em minha presença. Chegou ao _Fangtasia_ com o ar que eu conhecia perfeitamente bem. Humana curiosa.

Humanas curiosas eram sempre excepcionalmente apetitosas, ainda mais com todas aquelas curvas em pontos estratégicos e um coração bombeando ritmicamente em seu peito. Seu caminhar era suave e firme em meio aquela multidão ensandecida por _V _ou qualquer coisa que os chapasse. Ela literalmente parecia uma deusa simplesmente parada ali, em meio ao caos.

Seus olhos vagaram pela multidão, com um misto de nojo e raiva; exatamente como os meus e finalmente chegaram ao meu "trono". Ao contrario de um humano normal, ela não vacilou nem um instante. Caminhou a passos firmes na minha direção. Foi como se tudo tivesse parado ao nosso redor e simplesmente estivessem dando passagem a ela

_**When you came in the air went out.**_

_**And every shadow filled up with doubt.**_

_**I don't know who you think you are,**_

_**But before the night is through,**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you.**_

_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora_

_E toda sombra se encheu de dúvida_

_Eu não sei quem você pensa que é_

_Mas antes que a noite acabe,_

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

Ela ficou de pé na minha frente, literalmente me enfrentando com aqueles olhos castanhos que prometiam todas as formas possíveis de pecado e me alucinando. Seus olhos varriam meu corpo em profunda análise; como se ela pesasse todas as opções que tinha. Imediatamente, fiquei de pé, meio que para impressioná-la, meio que para intimidá-la, mas, o efeito foi completamente o contrario. Ela colocou um dedo em meu peito, me empurrando de volta para minha cadeira

– _Quieto garotão _

Sua voz era suave e doce, e, naquele ponto, minha ereção já havia alcançado o estágio máximo de excitação. Eu podia simplesmente induzi-la a realizar todas as minhas vontades, mas, ela viria a mim, por vontade própria

Eu estava ali, parado, simplesmente em choque com suas reações. Ela havia se voltado para a multidão e mostrava seu tom mais dominante, e, não pude deixar de imaginar ela utilizando aquele mesmo tom comigo

_- Quero todos vocês fora daqui! AGORA!_

Era incrível, pois, mesmo em meio a música alta, a multidão simplesmente se calou e saiu; como se estivessem obedecendo um comando meu

Em instantes, a casa estava vazia. Yvetta ainda estava no fundo, meio que esperando minha reação. _Como se eu ao menos sonhasse em reagir contra aquele furação._

_- Acho que seu neurônio não entende o que significa FORA!_

_- Eric - _ela sussurrou baixinho

_- Yvetta, ela disse fora, então... fora. Procure Pam, pegue suas coisas e suma daqui._

Quando ficamos finalmente sós, ela subiu no pequeno palco, se apoiando no mastro central e escorregando por ele. Ela se levantou e desceu seu tronco pelo mastro, se empinando completamente aos meus olhos. A essa altura, minhas presas estavam completamente expostas, e eu passava a ponta de minha língua por elas, sentindo levemente a dor dos cortes e o sabor do meu sangue enchendo meu paladar.

Quando ela se levantou novamente, mirou meus olhos com fogo e desfez o laço da faixa que prendia seu vestido negro em seu corpo. Assim, caminhou em minha direção, com aquele pedaço de seda nas mãos, preparando-se para me vendar.

E eu deixaria claro.

Assim que a venda foi posta em meus olhos, eu a senti circular meu trono e sussurrar em meu ouvido, por trás de mim _"não vai fazer nada não?"._

_**I'm the kind to sit up in his room.**_

_**Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue.**_

_**I don't know what you've done to me,**_

_**But I know this much is true:**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you.**_

_Eu sou do tipo que fica acordado a noite inteira em seu quarto_

_Coração doente e olhos cheios de tristeza_

_Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,_

_Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:_

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você_

Levantei e dei um passo a frente, esperando sua próxima reação.

Ela colocou o indicador em meu peito e, mesmo sob a camada de jeans e couro, eu sentia o calor de seu toque. Ela circulou meu corpo, fazendo seu dedo dar a volta em mim; me enlouquecendo. Quando ela estava em minha frente novamente, ela levantou seu dedo, subindo em meu peito, esfregando em meus lábios _- Chupe, e não morda!_

Envolvi seu dedo em meus lábios, sentindo seu calor e o correr de seu sangue em minha boca. Era quase mais do que eu poderia suportar

Quando ouvi seu gemido rouco, a puxei contra meu corpo, fazendo-a sentir completamente a firmeza de meu corpo contra a maciez do seu.

Desci meus dedos pelos pequenos laços que prendiam o corpete do vestido, fazendo-o cair no chão em um baque surdo. Havia apenas um fio-dental em seu corpo, e estourá-lo, não era exatamente uma dificuldade para mim.

Abri minha calça e, enlaçando sua cintura, senti seu calor me envolver como um choque elétrico.

Nunca foi tão bom.

Nunca foi tão intenso.

Nunca foi tão prazeroso

Tentava me conter ao máximo, fazendo aquela sensação de plenitude durar o máximo o possível. Aquilo era o mais próximo do Valhala que eu poderia sonhar estar.

Quando ela ofereceu seu pescoço para mim enquanto vinha, era muito alem do que eu poderia suportar. Era definitivamente mais forte do que qualquer experiência que eu pudesse ter tido. Seu sangue era puro e limpo e parecia ter sido feito especialmente para mim. Era definitivamente o meu céu.

_**When you came in the air went out.**_

_**And all those shadows there are filled up with doubt.**_

_**I don't know who you think you are,**_

_**But before the night is through,**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you.**_

_**I wanna do real bad things with you.**_

_**Ow, ooh.**_

_Quando você entrou o ar foi embora_

_E todas aquelas sombras ali se encheram com dúvidas_

_Eu não sei quem você pensa que é_

_Mas antes que a noite acabe_

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

_Eu quero fazer coisas realmente más com você_

_Ow, ooh_

Eu a reclamei como minha imediatamente, e, lhe dei a opção de se transformar; de ser a minha parceira pela eternidade; mas, ela incrivelmente recusou. Segundo ela_ "A eternidade é muito tempo pra se passar com uma pessoa só"_

E, mais uma vez, em momentos como esses, eu entendia o que tanto me fascinava naquela pequena humana com corpo de anjo e olhos de demônio. Ela era perfeita para mim.

Em todos os sentidos

E eu seria dela, enquanto ela me quisesse.

_**I don't know what you've done to me,**_

_**But I know this much is true:**_

_**I wanna do bad things with you.**_

_**I wanna do real bad things with you.**_

_Eu não sei o que você fez comigo,_

_Mas eu sei que esse tanto é verdade:_

_Eu quero fazer coisas ruins com você._

_Eu quero fazer coisas realmente más com você._

_N/B: PARABÉNS JU! *faz coro* _

_Tbm queria um Eric desses pra mim , mais hoje tudo é pra vc Ju. _

_Bjus =**_

*Todas as meninas cantando juntas*

Parabéns pra você

Nessa data querida

Muitas felicidades

Muitos anos de vida

Parabéns Ju

Tudo de bom que há nesse mundo pra vc amiga.

Um beijão e um Eric delicioso se materializando na sua cama viu o/

Beka

PS: thanks Pia, Liz e Tati pela ajuda e pelo surto coletivo *depois eu melhoro a notinha*


End file.
